


Star Trek Drawbles

by ratcreature



Series: Drawbles [12]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Flora & Fauna, Doodles, Drawble, Fanart, First Contact, Furry, Meme, Multi, Pencil, Prompt Art, Robots, Tentacles, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-12-10
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Trek drawbles I did for various people either based either on prompts or on interests listed on LJ/DW profiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. TOS!Trek characters making friends with a tentacle monster for Shadowvalkyrie




	2. A giraffe in a Star Trek sciences uniform for Reginagiraffe




	3. Spock + a friendly robot for thefourthvine

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
